Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition
Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition is the third and final installment of the ''Disney Infinity'' series, released on August 28, 2015 in the United Kingdom, and August 30, 2015 in the United States. It is developed by Avalanche Software, in association with Ninja Theory, Studio Gobo, Sumo Digital, and United Front Games. The game's main point of interest is the introduction of Star Wars characters and play sets, as well as new "Disney Originals" characters. Gameplay Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition controls very similarly to its predecessors, in which the player places a figure onto the Disney Infinity Base and will then be able to play as that character in the game. Up to two players can play in the Toy Box or a Play Set together, with the exception of the Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set, which allows four players at once. Additionally, Power Discs can be placed on any of the three spots on the Base, which give the player additional features. All figures, Play Sets, and Power Discs are sold separately from the starter pack, which includes the game, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano figures, and the Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic Play Set. There is also a Star Wars Saga Bundle for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, which includes the Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire Play Set, as well as Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Boba Fett figures, in addition to the content included in the normal starter pack. Each character has their own unique set of abilities they can use while playing in a Play Set or Toy Box, to help them with various tasks, such as battling enemies. New features , Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Minnie Mouse racing at the Wreck-It Ralph-themed track in Toy Box Speedway.]]There are new Toy Box games that can be purchased and played, including Toy Box Speedway and Toy Box Takeover. These are more similar to the Play Sets, rather than the ones in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, which could be closely replicated in the normal Toy Box mode. Toy Box Speedway is a racing game that plays similar to the racing Adventures from the first game, with different tracks based on various Disney properties, including Star Wars, Guardians of the Galaxy, Monsters, Inc., Wreck-It Ralph, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Frozen, Gravity Falls, Aladdin, and Big Hero 6. Toy Box Takeover centers around Syndrome stealing Merlin's Magic Wand, and creating a variety of worlds based on different Disney series, each with a boss, including Darth Vader, Venom, and many others. In the Toy Box mode, there is now a farming feature, which allows the player to obtain stat boosts for their sidekick characters, with over twenty different plants to grow. There is also a "character wheel", which lets the player choose from any of the characters they have scanned into the game, without having to switch the figure that is currently on the base every time they would like to change their character. Additionally, there is a Toy Machine in each of the Play Sets, which generates a capsule when the player stands on the button in front of it. Combat , Yoda, and Sabine Wren fighting a hoard of Battle Droids.]]One of the most notable new features in Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition is a redesigned combat system, which resembles the gameplay of the two Star Wars: The Force Unleashed titles, Kingdom Hearts, and Devil May Cry. Characters can now perform aerial combos, allowing enemies to be destroyed faster and easier. Many of the new Star Wars characters have lightsabers, a pack that was previously available in Disney Infinity once all characters received statues in the Hall of Heroes. However, some of these characters also utilize other weapons, such as Luke Skywalker, who can use his lightsaber and blaster together to juggle enemies in the air. Game modes Like in the first two games, the game is divided into two main modes: Play Sets and the Toy Box. There are five new Play Sets in Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, including the Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic Play Set, which has the player fighting the Separatist Army; the Star Wars; Rise Against the Empire Play Set, which has the player fighting the Galactic Empire; the Inside Out Play Set, which follows Riley Andersen's emotions on their adventures inside of her mind, the Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set, which follows a story where Loki and Ultron create a combat game consisting of all the Marvel characters; and the Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set, based off of the seventh Star Wars film. The Play Sets follow a set storyline, and the player must complete missions and challenges in order to progress. In the Toy Box, players can use a variety of different toys and items to build anything they can imagine, with additional Feats and other objectives that can be played and completed. In order to unlock new toys, they must be purchased from the Toy Store, or obtained from Play Sets and other areas in the Toy Box. Release The starter pack was launched between the 27-30 of August in the United States, United Kingdom, Germany, and Australia. Many other figures, Play Set packs and Power Disc packs were released alongside the game's launch, including Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Fear, Disgust, Sadness, Olaf, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, the Inside Out Play Set pack with Joy and Anger, and the Star Wars: Twilight of the Republic and Tomorrowland Power Disc packs. Additionally, the Star Wars Saga Bundle was released exclusively for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, which included Boba Fett and the Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire pack with Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. The four Star Wars Rebels characters and Mulan were released at launch as well, but each was a timed exclusive to a different retail store. In the United States, Ezra Bridger was exclusive to Toys R Us stores, Kanan Jarrus was exclusive to Walmart stores, Sabine Wren was exclusive to Target stores, Zeb Orrelios was exclusive to GameStop stores, and Mulan was exclusive to Best Buy stores. However, all five began to appear at different locations around a month after their initial release. Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Darth Vader were made available alongside the separate release of the Star Wars: Rise Against the Empire Play Set on September 29, 2015, while Darth Maul, Spot, Hulkbuster and Ultron followed on November 3. Boba Fett was released individually on March 15, 2016, while Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps and the Zootopia Power Disc Pack will be released on March 1, 2016. The Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set was released on March 15, 2016 along with Captain America - The First Avenger, Ant-Man, Black Panther, Vision, Black Suit Spider-Man, its Power Disc Pack, and Baloo. The Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set was released on December 18, 2015. The Play Set pack includes figures of Finn and Rey, while Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron were made available separately along with a Power Disc Pack. Alice Kingsleigh, Tarrant Hightopp and Time are scheduled to be released on May 24, 2016, being leaked by the French magazine Envie de Plus, before being confirmed by the Disney Infinity team replying to a fan on Twitter. The game is also available as a digital download at launch, although the PlayStation versions were released a day later. Also, the software was released individually in the United Kingdom and Ireland for players who own a Starter Pack of one of the first two games, along with a limited offer that adds the same Play Set to it or the Inside Out Play Set until September 30, 2015, along with the Toy Box Takeover disc for free and earlier at select retailers until August 27. However, players have to make sure that they get the game for the same game console, due to the Xbox 360 and Xbox One requiring their own bases. It had been confirmed that the game would be released for Apple TV later in the year, and the game was released for iOS, Android and the Amazon Appstore on September 16, 2015. The game was also made available for the PC on October 29, and the game can be downloaded from the official Disney Infinity website. It was released for Apple TV on November 11, 2015, with a black base that connects via Bluetooth on the Apple TV, and through USB on PlayStation and Nintendo consoles. A SteelSeries Nimbus Wireless Controller is also included. On March 10, 2016, an advertisement on a Kraft Mac and Cheese box leaked Dory and the Finding Dory Play Set. In May 2016, Amazon Mexico revealed a figure of Nemo, also including the Marlin's Reef and Nemo's Seascape Power Discs from the first game. On March 1, 2016, John Blackburn said that there were still more figures and play sets yet to come, and that there would not be a fourth Disney Infinity game in 2016. However, on May 10, 2016, he confirmed that the Disney Infinity franchise will be discontinued after the releases of the Alice Through the Looking Glass and Finding Dory figures, implying that Peter Pan, who was announced at the 2015 D23 Expo, and the two play sets for Disney and Star Wars that he announced earlier in the year had been canceled. This was said by the team to be because of a "lack of growth in the toys-to-life market" and "high development costs". Playable characters There are currently 43 new playable characters confirmed for the game, 19 of which are Star Wars characters, 7 of which are Marvel characters, and the remaining 17 of which are Disney Originals characters. Some of the characters require an internet connection for their first play. Players who do not have their console connected to the internet must use an activation code from the Disney Infinity website to activate the Star Wars: The Force Awakens content. After being available exclusively in the Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition PlayStation Vita Starter Pack, Black Suit Spider-Man was released individually. Peter Pan was originally going to be in the game after being announced at the 2015 D23 Expo, but was implied to be canceled after John Blackburn said the series would be discontinued around June 2016. Seven Star Wars figures with glowing lightsabers were released at some point, though they will grant no different functionality than if the player purchased the normal version of the character's figures, apart from updating the statues in the Hall of Galactic Heroes. These include Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader, Kanan Jarrus, and Kylo Ren. All of the characters from previous titles are compatible, including Cars characters Lightning McQueen and his crystal variant, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, and Francesco Bernoulli. New characters * - Requires an internet connection on its first play. Otherwise, an activation code from the official website is used for content from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. ** - Originally available in the 2.0 PS Vita Starter Pack. *** - Released as a digital exclusive character in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, but did not receive a figure or make an appearance in all versions of the game until Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition. Returning characters All characters from the series represented in the previous two Disney Infinity games are compatible with the game. These include: *''The Incredibles'': Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Syndrome, Violet, Dash *''Monsters University'': Sulley, Mike, Randy *''Pirates of the Caribbean'': Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Davy Jones *''Toy Story'': Woody, Jessie, Buzz Lightyear *''Wreck-It Ralph'': Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope *''Phineas & Ferb'': Phineas, Agent P *''Cars'': Lightning McQueen, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli *''The Lone Ranger'': Lone Ranger, Tonto *''Frozen'': Anna, Elsa *''Tangled'': Rapunzel *''Fantasia'': Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'': Jack Skellington *''The Avengers'': Iron Man, Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Loki, Falcon *''Ultimate Spider-Man'': Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Venom, Nick Fury, Green Goblin *''Guardians of the Galaxy'': Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Yondu *''Maleficent'': Maleficent *''Brave'': Merida *''Disney Fairies'': Tinker Bell *''Lilo & Stitch'': Stitch *''Mickey Mouse'': Donald Duck *''Big Hero 6'': Hiro Hamada, Baymax *''Aladdin'': Aladdin, Jasmine Special characters *Mr. Incredible (Crystal) *Sulley (Crystal) *Jack Sparrow (Crystal) *Buzz Lightyear (Crystal) *Agent P (Crystal) *Lightning McQueen (Crystal) *Lone Ranger (Crystal) *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey (Crystal) Other characters Character moves *Goofy *Pluto Play Set characters Bosses *General Grievous *The Emperor *Jangles the Clown Enemies ''Star Wars'' series *B1 Battle Droid *Commando Droid *Shielded Commando Droid *Droideka *Super Battle Droid *Vulture Droid *Magnaguard *Stormtrooper *Tusken Raider *Sandtrooper *Imperial Officer *Snowtrooper *Scout Trooper ''Inside Out'' series *Broccoli *Bat *Swamp Creature *Bull The statue of Stanley is available to put in the INterior. Play Sets Eight Play Sets had been announced, three of which focus around the Star Wars series, with the Twilight of the Republic Play Set covering the prequel trilogy, the Rise Against the Empire Play Set covering the original trilogy, and the Force Awakens Play Set covering the seventh Star Wars film. The Inside Out Play Set and Marvel Battlegrounds Play Set are also available, which they are based on Pixar's Inside Out and the Marvel universe, respectively. On March 1, 2016, John Blackburn confirmed the other three, set to based on Disney, Pixar and Star Wars. The Pixar play set was teased by John Vignocchi at the end of the first Disney Infinity Next episode to be Finding Dory, and he later said in an interview with VentureBeat that the Disney play set would be based on an animated film. On March 10, 2016, Kraft Foods had shown an advertisement showing the Finding Dory Play Set. However, in the announcement of the Disney Infinity series discontinuing, only the Finding Dory Play Set was mentioned to still be released. * - Requires an internet connection on its first play. Otherwise, an activation code from the official website is used for content from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Power Discs Power Discs are no longer sold in blind bags, as they were in the previous Disney Infinity titles. Instead, they are sold in themed packs of four, in which all of the included Power Discs are visible. There are currently seven different Power Disc packs, five of which are currently available. The other ones will be made available at later dates. Additionally, the Light Cycle and Light Jet, two digital exclusive Power Discs from Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, are also available, though they can not be physically purchased, but unlocked within the game. An exclusive King Mickey Power Disc was given to attendees of the Disney Interactive Presentation at the 2015 D23 Expo, which changes Mickey into his King Mickey outfit from Kingdom Hearts. It is unclear whether this Power Disc will be made publicly available, or will remain a limited edition item. According to Amazon Mexico, the Marlin's Reef and Nemo's Seascape Power Discs from the first game will be included in the packaging of the Nemo figure. * - Requires an internet connection on its first play. Otherwise, an activation code from the official website is used for content from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Reception Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition has received positive reviews, with common points of interest including the more polished Play Sets and Toy Box, as well as a smaller amount of glitches and bugs in comparison to the previous titles. Game Informer gave the game an 8.5/10, GameSpot gave it an 8/10, GameTrailers gave it an 8.2, and IGN gave it an 8.9/10. Additionally, aggregator websites like GameRankings and Metacritic have given the PlayStation 4 versions of the game an 85.50% and 85/100, respectively. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition/Gallery. Names in other languages Trivia *Some of Francesco's quotes that were not present in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition can now be found again in 3.0, although there are still some that remain absent, along with those of other characters, likely due to conserving data space to accommodate for the multiple new characters. Additionally, some characters that were introduced in the first game do not have subtitles for their dialogue. *While the game has brought back the music for some of the vehicles and mounts, Archie so far does not has his music. External links *Official site Category:Video Games Category:Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition